


Sakura and the smile?

by toshirofan4ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshirofan4ever/pseuds/toshirofan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is now a jonin medical nin. it is two years after the war, neji was saved but has been in a coma, and a lot of the village is still being re built. lee is in love with sakura and vuiceversa.rate t. couples: kakashixshizune, and suprise ones. a lil oocness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Sakura gets annoyed

Hello everyone! Do not take lightly on Sakura LOL. I hope you like this story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or shippuden. Viz Anime owns it, and the respective writers do.

I wish claimer: I WISH I OWNED SAKURA HARUNO!

Chapter 1: Sakura gets annoyed

Sakura comes back from the outskirts of the village from helping out the Nara clan. They needed help with healing a full team of jonin that was taken out from poison darts because missing nin were fighting them. "Sakura!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the medical Kunoichi. "Hmm?" She said as she stepped just to the right to dodge a glomp from the weirdo.

"Lee why are you yelling and trying to glomp me?" Sakura anime veined. Lee laughed nervously. " I am happy to see you! I heard you were sent on a mission to help a jonin team." He said worriedly. Sakura sighed.

"Yes. The missing nin in the area attacked a jonin team with poison darts. Thanks to the Nara medical ninja's from the north village and my help, the team is in stable condition. The missing nins were captured by Kakashi." She said.

Lee smiled nervously. "I am glad I am not in those Missing Nin's shoes." He laughed nervously. Sakura's vein in her forehead started popping. "Lee do not laugh! The jonin team could have died!" she yelled at him. Lee waved his arms in defense position. "Woa Sakura relax! I am sorry and I will not laugh again about it!" He said to calm her.

Woa talk about annoying. Lee is so annoying no wonder he has not ended up in the leaf hospital from Sakura's anger. :) Please remember to review .


	2. Chapter two: Report to Lady Tsunade part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it has been a few days but I have been blocked on this story. But I think I have a good chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Viz does.
> 
> Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.
> 
> A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc

Sakura POV

"Okay Lee." I sighed after Lee finally got me to calm down. He smiled a bit. "Sakura you need to get control of you have too much of a short fuse." Lee said to me. "I am going to pretend I did not hear that." I said as I walked towards Lady Tsunade's office.

"Sakura just do exercises to keep calm." He said. I sighed. This is going to be a long walk. "Hey Sakura, I wanted to ask you, How is Neji?" He asked. I shook my head. "He still has not woke up. He is doing well physically other than being comatose." I said to Lee. He sighed.

"Tenten misses him so much." He said. I looked at Lee. "She is in love with him so of course she misses him." I replied. Lee nodded to me.

Lee POV

"Sakura, I still think Neji will wake up though. If Tenten keeps talking to him, I believe he will wake up." I said. Sakura smiled a little. "Yes I believe that too Lee." She said. I smiled big and looked to at the sky. Maybe I can get Sakura to give me a genuine smile someday.

Sakura, had gotten further ahead of me and I had not noticed. "Wait up Sakura!" I yelled. She sighed. "then do not daydream or go off into lala land, and keep up Lee." She deadpanned. "Yes ma'am!" I beamed as we walked in to the new Hokage tower. It was bigger. It now held the offices of the elders of the village now.

It also held within it a huge room for a summit meeting, or meeting with other villages or village leaders. "Wow Sakura! Did the guy from the land of waves just finish building Hokage tower?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tazuna did a great job." She remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, that was a nice update. Please do review.


	3. Chapter three: Report to Lady Tsunade part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I feel like updating this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.
> 
> Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.
> 
> A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc

Lee POV

I was with Sakura as she went to report to Lady Hokage. "Sakura did you hear? Yesterday Kakashi Sensei asked Shizune on a date." I said in a hyper and happy voice. She stumbled. "Really? I knew he had crushed on Shizune, but I did not think Kakashi had the guts to ask her out." She said.

I smiled. "Shizune was surpised too! She said eh? Did I hear you correctly Kakashi? And he said, will you go out on a date with me Shizune? He asked her on top of Hokage tower as they watched the sunset!" I beamed. Sakura giggled. "Oh I bet Kakashi was blushing totally fire-red!" She said.

I smiled more, She is so beautiful, and she has the most beautiful eyes and hair. "Sakura they were both blushing." I said as I moved her wild hair out of her face. She blushed. "Thank you Lee." She said blushing. I chuckled. "Your welcome." I said as I kissed her cheek, and she did not even flinch or hit me.

Sakura POV

Lee had just kissed me and I am in a dizzy spell. I am thinking about him now. As I walk with him, I look every so often at him, and I know I am blushing because I feel the heat in my cheeks. "Um Lee, I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat after I report to Lady Tsunade?" I asked nervously.

Lee smiled and kissed my cheek again. "I would." He said with a soft smile. I blushed harder and giggled at the kiss. We knocked on Lady Tsunade's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate if people please review if you like the story. :)


	4. Chapter four: Lady Tsunade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! New chapter tonight! I feel like updating LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.
> 
> Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.
> 
> A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc

Sakura Haruno POV

"Yes my lady!" I said and we entered. She was standing by the window, drinking her tea. "Lady Tsunade." Lee greeted. She turned to face us. "Sakura, Lee." She said as she greeted us with some tea. "Lady Tsunade the Jonin are recovering from the attack in leaf hospital, and the missing nins have been taken care of by Kakkashi." I reported as I drank some tea.

"Is there any casualities other than the attackers aka missing nins?" She asked. I shook my head. "Lady Tsunade why would any missing nins attack outside the village?" Asked Lee. "Who knows Lee. Maybe they wanted to catch us off guard." She said as she drank her tea.

"Well I recommend we be on the look out for any attacks." I proposed. She put her finger to her mouth as she set her tea down. "I think you may be right on this Sakura." She answered. Lee smiled. "How about Gai sensei?" Lee suggested.

"Huh?" I went. "Send Gai Sensei on a mission to see if anything is happening outside the village!" Lee said."Hmm that may be a good idea." Said Lady Tsunade. I thought on it. "Yes I agree." I said. Lee smiled. "I think I will also send Asuma and Shikamaru." Said Lady Tsunade.

Rock Lee POV

"Should I go get them?" I asked. Sakura looked at me then Lady Tsunade. "Yes tell them to come and report." She ordered. "Yes milady!" I said as i bowed and left. "Lady Tsunade do you think someone is targeting us again?" Sakura asked.

She sat back in her chair. "I do not know Sakura." She answered. Sakura sighed. I ran out of Hokage tower, and searched for Gai Sensei. "I wonder where he is?" I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice chapter I think. Please review.


End file.
